Justin Bieber
' Justin Drew Bieber', born March 1st, 1994, lived in Stratford, Ontario, Canada, not far from Toronto. Stratford is home to the famous Avon Theatre and get many tourists. The town is very small, only about 35,000 people live there. He went to an all-French school who not only spoke and taught French from an early age, but used French to teach basic skills like math. He obviosuly knows how to speak French, since he recorded and sang a French version of his hit, "One Less Lonely Girl." His parents divorced when he was about ten months old. His mother, Pattie Malette, and his dad, Jeremy Bieber, are both very close to him. Jeremy even has two kids, Jazmyn and Jaxon, who are Justin's half-siblings. He started his singing career with an appearance in Stratford Idol, a local competition simliar to American Idol. His mom posted videos of him on YouTube so his family could watch them easily. He sang songs like "With You" by Chris Brown and "U Got It Bad" by Usher. One night, as he was singing, a group of girls at the back of the audience were clapping and cheering. They are basically his first fans. He placed second against this other girl, who was older and had more experience than him. He admitted he was crushed, but he didn't stop trying. He sat with his guitar, outside the theatre, singing songs. People gave him money, and one girl even gave him her number. He loved singing, and he earned enough for him and his mom to afford a trip to Disney World. He was intended on going, but suddenly, people started calling his house. People were asking questions like,"Does Justin have an agent?" or "Can I rep your son?" and, as you might assume, Pattie was getting creeped out. People you didn't know were on the hunt for Justin. And then a different person set out on the search. His name is Scooter Braun, and he went to the highest extents to find Justin. Pattie agreed to speak to him on a private number, and they talked things out. Justin really wanted to do this, but Pattie wasn't sure. Music industry was a slimy business, and, being such a religious person, it didn't seem so great to Pattie. He then agreed to let her meet his family. They flew out to Atlanta, Georgia, where Scooter and his father were waiting. They all hung out for a while, and Pattie seemed to be warming up to them. They decided to try this out, so they went to meet Jermaine Dupri, a very great producer. There, in the parking lot of the building, was the first time that Justin met Usher. He asked if he could sing him a song, and Usher, thinking nothing of it, just told him to go inside. So they proceeded inside and met Jermaine. They met with various producers for a long time, and they all said, "You can't just make a star from scratch. You have to have a TV show to have a singing career." With all the Disney and Nickelodeon stars these days, it seemed true. But they didn't stop. Soon, Justin Timberlake and Usher wasnted him to sign with them. They decided Usher was better, because it would get confusing with a mentor with the same name as Justin. Other things were the reason, too, but that was the most obvious one. So they signed with Usher. They worked really hard on Justin, making him confident and ready to become a superstar and helping him write songs and improve his thriving talent. Soon, his first single "One Time" was released July 2009. And it all went uphill from there! He shares a birthday with singer Ke$ha Sebert because there birthdays are both March 1st. There are also lots of shirts of Justin Bieber and are only for girls and are sold at most places and lots of girls go crazy over him. Justin Bieber even sang a song with Karate Kid star, Jaden Smith and the song is called 'Never Say Never'. Here is the link to Justin Bieber's music video, One Time... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHVhwcOg6y8&feature=player_detailpage Justin Bieber's Songs My World soundtrack: One Time Favorite Girl Down To Earth First Dance (ft. Usher) Love Me One Less Lonely Girl Bigger My World 2.0 soundtrack: Baby (ft. Ludacris) Eenie Meenie (ft. Sean Kingston) Overboard (ft. Jessica Jarrell) Runaway Love Somebody To Love Up Stuck In The Moment Never Let You Go U Smile Common Denominator Singles: Never Say Never (ft. Jaden Smith) Somebody To Love Remix (ft. Usher) One Time (My Heart Edition) Pray Television/Silver Screen Appearances True Jackson VP: True Concert (September 2009) CSI Miami (One Episode-Late September 2010) Victorious (Early February 2011) Never Say Never, his new movie is to come out in February 2011. Other news about Justin: His autobiography, First Step 2 Forever came out October 14th 2010. ''My World ''tour, summer 2010 and second leg, fall/winter 2010 Nominated for a few Grammys Sang on the AMA's in 2010 Category:Celebrities Category:Music